Cooties
by Tabbyluna
Summary: He's got a bad case of puppy love. But will he be able to finally confess his feelings for her?


Pet-Vac got to be the leader of the Minis, and Spry found the whole thing simply unfair. Why did that guy get to be leader? He was the most goody two-shoes, anxious one of them all. Anytime one of them had a good idea, Pet-Vac wanted to consult the books on how to do something. When they want to train and fight dummies, all Pet-Vac wanted to do was study what sort of enemies they were going up against. He could deal with pedantic, smarty-pants people. Drobit was pretty cool, and even Jet-Vac himself could be awesome when he really tries. But Pet-Vac? He kind of got on his nerves.

He wondered why he couldn't be the leader of the Minis instead. It would make sense. After all, his larger counterpart was Spyro, and he was the leader of all the Skylanders. When he talked to Spyro about it, he told him that being a leader was actually a lot of hard work. "Right now, we all decided that Pet-Vac would be the one best suited for the job. Maybe someday things would change, but right now Pet-Vac has proven himself to be the most mature and the most suitable to lead your team."

Spry didn't comment after that. Once Spyro left to supervise a class at the Academy, Spry walked to the edge of the island. He found the large rock there to be a good place to sit and sulk. And right now, he could definitely do with some sitting and sulking. So that was what he did.

He sprawled out on the rock, folding his arms and resting his chin on them. To be honest, the thing he hated the most about Pet-Vac being the new leader is that it meant that Pet-Vac would get to be the hero. In his childish logic, he knew that hero was the one who got to have all the excitement. All the stories he read told him so. He knew from Spyro's stories too, that he took on the most adventures out of all the Skylanders. The hero also got to have the most recognition. Spyro hosts the most events and makes the most guest appearances whenever they needed a Skylander. And all the heroes in his story books were the same way. But that was far from the worst thing about Pet-Vac being the leader. To him, the absolute worst thing about Pet-Vac being the leader instead of himself was-

"Heya, Spry!" A familiar voice called out to him, and immediately Spry froze. What they said about speaking of the devil was true. "Whatcha doing?" Asked Breeze, climbing up the rock to meet him. She gently nudged him with her horn, a cheeky smile on her round, blue face.

"Erm, just thinking Breeze. Nothing really much happening here." He felt his heart racing again, and his cheeks were starting to warm up again. Breeze was a pretty girl. A very pretty girl with a nice smile and a heart of gold. Whenever it was just the two of them in the same room as each other, his heart would start to race, and his face would start to flush. Sometimes he would stutter, but lately he's been getting better at not doing that.

Thank goodness too. Because he can't let anyone know that he has this… crush on her.

Truth be told, he did want to ask her out and spend more time playing with her. The only thing that stopped him from doing so was that he knew his friends would tease him non-stop for it. If he was leader, it wouldn't matter how much time he spent with someone. No one wanted to tease a leader. After all, no one seemed to tease Spyro. Being a leader gives people this sort of immunity.

"Oh. Alright then. Well, me and some of our friends were going to go and play tea party. I wanted to give you an invitation, but I didn't have the time to make them. So, that's why I needed to come over here and ask you if you wanted to join in." She gave him a sweet smile, and Spry felt his heart flutter a little.

But after a second, he realised that as much as he liked Breeze, he definitely did not want to spend his time doing something boring and stupid like a tea party. As much as he liked her, he would rather spend time with her doing something fun. Like playing tag or eating real food. Not that cruddy pretend food they keep serving in tea parties. He scoffed. "Yeah, right. Like I'd ever spend my time playing a game that stupid."

"It's not a stupid game, Spry! It's a game that encourages creativity and social skills! Whirlwind said so." Breeze pouted at him, but Spry knew she was tougher than that. She could handle some teasing and arguing. And to be honest, he found it kinda fun.

"Is too!"  
"Is not!"  
"Is too!"  
"Is not!"

"Well, whatever. I'm not going to play your stupid game. I've got better things to do anyways. Like training for the next mission." Spry smirked at her. He overheard some of the older Skylanders talk about how to impress girls, and one thing they said was to mention how often you trained and worked out. Granted, none of the female Skylanders seemed particularly impressed at a lot of working out, but it couldn't hurt to try!

Breeze went "Hmmph!" in response. "Suit yourself! I'll be having fun playing with Whisper Elf, and Hijinx. Plus, our leader Pet-Vac's playing too! So it can't be that stupid if he likes it!"

And the moment she said that line, everything changed. Suddenly, Spry didn't want to get away from her. Pet-Vac was playing her game. Pet-Vac, who was team leader. Which makes him the hero. If he's the hero, that also makes him more likely to get the girl too. And Breeze was the same element as him too. He heard that couples aligned under the same element were the most common types of couples in Skylands. And while the Skylanders had its fair share of mixed element couples, there had been plenty of same element couples in the Skylanders too. Both historically and currently. Suddenly, he kind of wanted to play tea parties now.

But at the same time, he knew that he trapped himself. If he suddenly took an interest now, she would grow suspicious. And he didn't know if she returned his feelings towards her. To be honest, he was a little scared to find out. There was only one option now. He needed her to get out of here. And to do that, he had to pull out the big guns. "Pet-Vac's infected with cooties anyways! He can do whatever lame thing he wants."

That did the trick, as it always did. Two bright red spots appeared on Breeze's round, blue face, and she started to yell at him. "Oh yeah!? Cooties, huh?" Breeze was known to have a temper similar to Whirlwind's, but only if you knew how to push the right buttons. Spry was an expert at that. "Well, why don't I give you some, huh? Watch out, Spry! I might touch you, or hug you, or I might just kiss you! But I'm not going to. You know why? It's because everything about you stinks! Even your breath. At least Pet-Vac knows how you upkeep personal hygiene."

"I'll keep letting it stink then. I'll eat a ton of garlic at dinner tonight, and then I'll never catch cooties at all!" Spry gave a smug smile at her, and Breeze harrumphed off in frustration. He felt kind of bad about teasing her like that. Especially since Spyro said that it was bad to do those things to your friends. But Breeze was tough. She could handle a little teasing. At least he didn't get punched in the face this time.

Maybe all this teasing would make it harder to get together with her. But he'll make it up to her later by giving her his dessert during dinner. At least right now his secret is safe. Some day, he'll feel ready to reveal it. But that day is not today.


End file.
